exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Cthulhu : Holiday Special
'''Call of Cthulhu : Holiday Special '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of two young investigators. It is a sequel to Call of Cthulhu : Dread Dreaming City and is followed by Call of Cthulhu : Masque of Delusion. Main Arc We Wish You... Olivia Redfield, while attempting to go on a family reunion on Christmas eve in 1928, in Ohio, finds herself trapped by a snowstorm and is forced to stay the night in the small town of Clearview, where she is warmly welcomed by the inhabitants, including young mayor's assistant Duchesse. She is quickly charmed by the town's welcoming atmosphere and delicious foods. Soon after Duchesse dismisses the ramblings of an old man who believed he encountered Bigfoot, the two women are invited by the welcoming McMillan family, whose ancestors founded Clearview. While greeted with a feast, Olivia's appetite gradually increases while Duchesse becomes less and less secure and begins to feel unexplained dread. A Merry Christmas Soon after Leona McMillan attempts to befriend a frightened Duchesse, screams warn the two protagonists that something brutal has happened. Indeed, the old, intoxicated man is found dead, disemboweled and emptied of his organs. Duchesse becomes more and more paranoid and tries to run, even more so after glimpsing a white, immense silhouette chasing her. The McMillan family mysteriously disappears afterwards, with the exception of their bored, adolescent son, Devin McMillan. Devin hints that a supernatural entity is playing with the town, guiding the pair towards understanding. In Fergus McMillan's books, the pair learns that the McMillan is an age-old clan that once made a pact with the entity known as Shub-Niggurath. Half of the McMillan clan was turned into abominations through centuries of inbreeding, bestiality and cannibalism, as well as occult practices, and it is the duty of the human McMillan clan to feed them once per year during a "family reunion", hence the ritual affecting Clearview. Some people, like Duchesse and the drunken man, are branded as prey, while others, like Olivia, are doomed to join the ranks of the beasts. And a Happy New Year Horrified, Duchesse seeks to run, seeking asylum with other preys, but Olivia's own growing appetite and Duchesse's curse constantly causing her to seek to be devoured by the beasts, bring the group to the edge of madness. Duchesse ends up imprisoning Olivia in a room, but is then visited by Leona, who reveals herself to be the ceremony's instigator, and a powerful, fallen Druid. Leona negotiates with Duchesse for her safety in exchange for taking Olivia away. Duchesse eventually falters and accepts, and Leona brings Olivia with her in order to complete her transformation, fulfilling her promise and temporarily sparing a heartbroken Duchesse - while warning her that she cannot escape her fate as prey and will eventually end up slaughtered, as she deserves. Characters * Duchesse * Olivia Redfield * Fergus McMillan * Leona McMillan * Devin McMillan * Eleonora McMillan * Shub-Niggurath Trivia * This Story Arc's name is a reference to classical "holiday special" episodes in several series and movies. Category:Storyline Category:Interra Category:Dark Tapestry